finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fira (ability)
.]] Fira is the level two Fire-elemental spell in most games in the Final Fantasy series. Before the release of Final Fantasy VIII, it was translated as Fire 2. In the remakes of the older games, this is updated. Fira is called Piro+ (Fire+) in Spanish, Ingnira (from the Latin Ignis, "fire", and the suffix -ra) in Italian, Feura (first syllable of German word 'Feuer' and the suffix -ra) in German, Brasier+ (Fire+) in French, and Огонь-2 (ogon-dva) in Russian. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Fira, also known as FIR2 in the NES release and Fire2 in the ''Final Fantasy Origins release, is a level 3 Black Magic spell that can be bought in Elfheim and can be learned by the Black Mage, Black Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Ninja job classes. The spell may also be used by Rubicante, Rakshasa, Vampire Lord, Horned Devil, Astos, Lich, Marilith, and Tiamat. In the NES and Origins releases the spell inflicts between 30 and 120 Fire damage to all enemies and can be bought for 1,500 gil. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases the spell inflicts moderate Fire damage depending on the caster's Intelligence and costs 1,000 gil to buy and 15 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy III Fira is a level 3 Black Magic spell with a base power of 55 that can be bought for 1,500 gil at Village of the Ancients, Northwest Saronia, Doga's Village and Falgabard. It can also be cast through the Bomb Fragment item, and one can be found in the Vikings' Cove. The enemies Vulcan, Magician, Sorcerer, Hellgaroo Mage, Flyer Mage, Giant Rat, Gutsco, Hein, Goldor, and Kraken can use this spell against the party. Final Fantasy IV Fira can be learned by Palom at level 12. Rydia learns it upon joining your party for the second time, and Tellah learns it upon completing Mount Ordeals. Fusoya can also use it. It has a casting time of 3, cost 15 MP, and has a spell power of 64 (50 in DS version). Fira can be cast by Zeromus EG, Rubicante, Lunar Ifrit, Golbez, Dark Elf, Mindy, and Ifrit. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Fira returns as a Black Magic spell in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. The imposter Rydia along with Palom and Rydia already known the spell. It deals moderate Fire-elemental damage to one enemy or minor damage to all enemies at the cost of 15 MP. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Fira is a Black Magic spell that can be cast by several party members throughout the game. It costs 15 MP to cast. Final Fantasy V It is a level 3 Black Magic spell and uses 10 MP. It can be purchased for 600 gil at Karnak and Crescent. It is one of the spells that can be cast from the Wonder Wand for free. Fira can be cast by Executor, Carbuncle, Flaremancer, Ifrit, Ra Mage, Liquid Flame, Omniscient, and Reflect Mage. Final Fantasy VI Fira costs 20 MP to cast, and is learned from the espers, Ifrit at a x5 rate, Maduin at a x3 rate, and from the equipment Flame Shield at a x5 rate. Flame Rod has Fira as an Added Ability. Terra Branford learns it naturally at level 22. It has a power of 60, hit rate of 150, and is vulnerable to Runic. Fira can be cast by a myriad of enemies including Flame Eater, Curlax, and the earliest being Veil Dancer. Final Fantasy VII It can be learned by equipping a Fire Magic Materia with at least 2,000 AP. It uses 22 MP and has a base spell power equal to 1.25x the base magic damage. Fire 2 can be used by the enemies Scrutin Eye, Jersey, Killbin, Poodler Sample, and Manhole, and the bosses Rude and Soul Fire. Manhole will only use the spell if it is Manhole C, while Jersey will only use the spell if it has shifted its scales. Rude only uses the spell during the Sunken Gelnika battle, and never on Tifa. The 1996 demo release gave Barret access to this spell for a cost of just 8 MP. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Fira is an elemental Magic Materia. * MP Cost: N/A * Target Type: Range * Materia Generation System: Red * Level 1 - Default - Base Damage: N/A Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Fira is a Magic Materia that shoots two fireballs that seek out targets and explode, hitting each target twice. An alternate version of Fira, Dark Fira, also fires two fireballs and inflicts Poison and Silence. Fire costs 14 MP to cast, and Dark Fira costs 20 MP. Final Fantasy VIII Fira inflicts moderate Fire-elemental damage to one opponent. It is a common spell that can be drawn from many enemies whose level is between 20 and 29. Casting Fira in battle increases compatibility with Ifrit by 2, but lowers compatibility with Shiva by 1 and with Eden by 0.2. When Magic Booster is used in the 2013 PC re-release, the player's inventory gains 100 Fira spells, among other basic spells. Level 20-100: Bite Bug, Bomb | Draw Points = None | Refine = F Mag-RF: 1 Magic Stone refines into 5 Firas, 1 Bomb Fragment refines into 20 Firas Mid Mag-RF: 5 Fires refine into 1 Fira | HP = +2 | Str = +0.15 | Vit = +0.08 | Mag = +0.15 | Spr = +0.08 | Spd = +0.12 | Eva = +0.04 | Hit = +0.16 | Luk = +0.12 | Elem-Atk = Fire: +0.8% | Elem-Def = Fire: +0.8% | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = No effect }} Final Fantasy IX Vivi can learn Fira from a Flame Staff, a Power Belt, or a Topaz. It costs 12 MP to cast, requires 50 AP to learn, and has a spell power of 29. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic. Several enemies can cast this spell, the earliest being Black Waltz 2. Final Fantasy X Fira can be learned from Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid, and costs 8 MP. Fira can be cast by several enemies including Bomb, Spirit, and Grothia, the earliest being used by Seymour. Final Fantasy X-2 It can be learned by a Black Mage for 40 AP and costs 12 MP. Fira can also be used via Yuna's Festival-Goer Dressphere ability Flame Geta, by equipping the NulBlaze Ring, or by passing through the green and red gates on the Heart of Flame garment grid. Many enemies in the game are capable of casting this spell. Final Fantasy XI Fira is a spell available to level 40 Geomancers. The spell inflicts Fire-elemental damage in an area centered around the caster. The spell can only be purchased from Ledericus in Western Adoulin for 34,000 gil. Final Fantasy XII Fira can be purchased in Rabanastre, Nalbina, Eruyt Village, and Mt. Bur-Omisace, though in the first three locations it only appears in the shops unless enough of the story has been completed. Once completing the Henne Mines it will be available in Eruyt Village. Its license, Black Magick 3, costs 35 LP. It initially costs 18 MP. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version Fira is a Black Magick 5 license and costs 40 LP and initially takes 16 MP to cast. It can be used by the Black Mage, Red Mage and Uhlan and can be bought in Jahara. ''Final Fantasy XIII Fira is the second stage Fire-elemental spell for Ravagers. It can be learned by Lightning, Vanille, Sazh, Hope, and Fang. It uses up two slots of an ATB gauge and is an Area of Effect spell. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fira is the same as it was in ''Final Fantasy XIII. Serah learns it at Ravager level 16. Monsters that learn it are: Albino Lobo (level 48), Apotamkin (15), Bomb (1), Ceratoraptor (62), Debris (27), Flanbanero (24), Garchimacera (19), Grand Behemoth (19), Koboldroid Yang (5), Munchkin Maestro (19), Notsugo (20), Pink Lily (20), Tabasco Toad (34), and Vespid (42). It can be infused into other Ravager monsters, the best sources being Bomb. ''Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics Fira can be learned by the Black Mage Job for 200 JP. It costs 12 MP, and its speed is 20. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance It can be learned by the Black Mage by equipping a Firewheel Rod, and requires 200 AP to master. It costs 12 MP to cast, has a Magic Power of 40, and has a range of 4 with a vertical reach of 2. It is stealable through the ability '''Steal: Ability', and is also susceptible to Return Magic and Absorb MP. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Fira is a spell learned by the Black Mage and Seer classes, costing 14 MP to cast, requiring 250 AP to master, and having a range of 4. Seers learn it through the Mage Manual, while Black Mages learn it through the Firewheel Rod. It is also used by the Grenade and Red Marshmallow enemies. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Fira can only be cast when fusing Fire Magicite. One must combine two Fire Magicites to cast this. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Fira can only be cast by piling two Fire spells. If the target rings are perfectly lined up, it will cast Fira +1. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Fira is the level 10 Fire spell, exclusive to the Black Mage class, and caps at level 100. It deals Fire damage to two enemies, can be used twice per battle, can be used up to five times a day, and requires two turns to cast. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Fira is cast by stacking two Fire target rings. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Final Fantasy Legend III Called Fire2 in the game, this Black Magic spell deals Fire elemental damage to one enemy or all enemies in the same group. It cost 24 MP to use, and it can be bought for 5500 GP in Floatland Town (Floatland), Darius (Pureland) and Knaya (Pureland). Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Fira is a moderate level Black Magic spell. It costs 3 AP to cast and it has a spell power of 12. The spell can only be used if the Fira Tome item is in the character's inventory. The spell can be purchased for 1,500 gil in Guera and Urbeth at night and in Spelvia. A variation called Strong Fira can be used when two Psyched Up characters cast Fira during the same turn. Bravely Default: Where The Fairy Flies Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Fira is one of Cloud's Bravery attacks. It shoot a single fireball that travels quickly and slightly tracks the opponent, exploding on contact. Cloud learns the attack at level 8, and it requires 20 CP to equip and 90 AP to master. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Fira returns again as one of Cloud's bravery attacks, but costs 30 CP to equip and 80 AP to master. Cloud now learns it at level 18. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Fira is a Reactive ability in ''Theatrhythm that activates in BMS every time the player gets a Good or better rating on 34 Touch Triggers, and deals mid-power magic damage. Cecil, Rydia, Faris, Terra, Vivi, Shantotto, Ashe and Lightning can all learn Fira. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Chocobo Racing Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Trading Card Game One of Marilith's cards can use Fire. For the discard of another Marilith card and 1 Fire CP, Fira deals 5000 damage to a Forward of the player's choosing. Other Appearances Kingdom Hearts Fira, together with its tiers Fire and Firaga, appears in the ''Kingdom Hearts series as a magic spell. In most games, using the spell will cause a homing fireball to shoot out from the tip of the Keyblade. In Kingdom Hearts II, the spell creates a barrier that cloaks Sora and damages enemies that come into contact. Gallery de:Feura Category:Final Fantasy Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy III Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy V Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Attack Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Elemental Magic Materia Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Magic Materia Category:Final Fantasy VIII Offensive Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy X Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Elemental Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII Black Magick Category:Final Fantasy XIII Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Black Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift High Magick Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Black Magic Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Abilities